


Memoriam ➞ Stiles Stilinski [from Wattpad]

by cheyeveleigh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyeveleigh/pseuds/cheyeveleigh
Summary: He didn't die when they thought they destroyed the being within him - all it did was make him vengeful and unpredictable.Now, he's wreaking havoc on his old home in order to get his revenge on those who attempted to end his life.© cheyeveleigh | November 2018





	1. Prologue

Everyone thinks that  I am dead. They believe that they killed their worst enemy yet, oh how wrong they are. They believe that their friend died when they attempted to kill the spirit inside me, wrong again. We are both alive, and we have a Pack stronger than ever. We even have an insider in our old friends' Pack, and we know everything they know. There are not two ways about it, we are going to make them all regret their murder attempt.

Our Pack is large and powerful. We have more supernatural creatures than their silly little Druid Emissary has ever seen. We are more prepared than anyone in this town believes their threats to be. I know the ways of my former Pack; I know their strengths and weaknesses; I know what makes them angry and reckless; I know what they fear most - losing one of their own. Little do they know, they have already lost four within their ranks now.

"Alpha?" he asks, knocking on the door. "Are you busy?"

I look at the door. "Of course not. What is it?"

"Your spy is here with an update. Shall I send them in?"

"Let them in. Thank you, D."

The door opens and someone walks inside, their shoes barely making a sound on the marble floor. They walk over to me and I wrap my arm around their waist, a smile appearing on my face as they nestle into my warmth and let out a content sigh. The lights from the small city below us give us both a ghastly skin colour and make us look like death warmed up. I guess that it is a good description for myself, but not for the one by my side.

"How is everything going?"

"They're facing a new threat," she replies. "People in masks. Are they your doing?"

"The Dread Doctors are always more than willing to help me. Now, I have given Marcel his old friend, Sebastien, back without eradicating the old host. He is more than grateful. Anything else?"

"There's a new Pack in town, but they're not wolves."

"Chimeras. The Dread Doctor's speciality. Teenagers are going to start vanishing again. They aren't going to know what has hit them."

"Are you coming back soon? I miss you."

I look down at her and smile. "Soon, love. Very soon."

"When they have their hands full?"

"That is the perfect time. This is why I love you."

"I love you too."

"Nothing is going to change that."


	2. School Reunions

The smell of their emotions is sickening to me. I've been around creatures that know how to hide their chemo signals for too long. I’ve gotten used to not having to deal with emotions over the past three years, and now I’m going to have to learn to deal with humans that have no clue how to hide their chemo signals. This just got a lot harder than I expected this game to be. Dealing with humans has never been my speciality, even more so recently, and now I’ve thrown myself back into this mix.

“Humans are such a pain,” I mutter, straightening my shirt. “Remind me, Raeken, why am I doing this?”

A laugh sounds from behind me. “Revenge. They attempted to kill you three years ago.”

“Right. I almost forgot about that. Thank you for reminding me.”

“You haven’t lost your touch of sarcasm and humour.”

“I’m going to need it to keep up pretenses.”

“This is going to work. Don’t even try to tell me that you’re not worried. I can smell it on you, as well as the anxiety.”

I look back at my blue-eyed friend and grin, matching the look on Theo’s face. We have always thought on the same wavelength and have always had the same sense of humour since we met three years ago. He helped me get some place quiet and secluded so that I could heal without being killed on sight. Although, we have had a few supernatural creatures join our midst when they ran into myself or one of my very own Pack members.

It has been three, almost four, years since I’ve been back here. I don’t look the same as I used to. I actually have visible muscles now. I don’t even dress the same. No more bright colours; just clothes similar to Derek’s. My physical appearance has changed more than just with the visibility of muscles. My hair is almost to my shoulders, and I have a scar on the right side of my face. It is around an inch wide and runs from my forehead, across my right eye, and then all the way down my neck to just below my collarbone. It’s pure white in colour, and is jagged.

“They aren’t going to know what has hit them, not one little bit. Your friends are going to be having the time of their lives dealing with you and I.”

I grin, my teeth on full display. “Of course. Although, they are going to have no clue about us working together for this.”

“They aren’t even going to know that it’s you, are they?”

I give him a look.

“Right. Stupid question. They are quite gullible. I mean, they fell for my innocent act. Why won’t they fall for yours?”

“Then again, if my scent hasn’t changed, they won’t fall for it.”

Theo sniffs, wrinkling his nose at the scent of anxiety. “You don’t smell like you used to, that’s for sure. You don’t even have a hint of human on you, it’s all fox. Rather nauseatingly mixed with blood and death.”

I roll my eyes. “Thank you, Theo. That will be enough. You could have stopped at me not smelling like a human.”

He chuckles and leaves my room, leaving me to get dressed. I peel off my current shirt and throw it into the hamper, my jeans following a moment later. The cool air nips at my skin, my body reacting to the cold with a whole body shiver and a wave of goosebumps. I quickly slide on a pair of black skinny jeans and pull on a relatively clean shirt on, not paying attention to the print on it. A pair or black combat boots complete the look and then my black satchel - come on, I’m not stupid enough to not do school work and re-obtain my position in my classes.

My phone rests in my pocket along with my headphones, and my Swiss Army Knife resides in my other pocket. Why does a supernatural creature need a weapon? Well, let's not actually answer that right now. Maybe. All I will is that it is not meant for me. No matter my reason for having it, the familiar weight gives me a strange sense of security. It's not often I feel unnerved and needing security and someone around.

"Stiles," Tracy says, knocking twice. "We're heading to school now. Do you want to come with us, or are you going to take your bike?"

I think for a moment. "I'll take my bike today. You and Donovan be careful alright? You almost blew your cover the other day."

"Of course, Stiles. We'll see you at school."

Her footsteps recede and the front door closes, an engine roaring to life not even a second later. Theo yells something and footsteps thunder down the stairs and past my room. Hayden. She yells out "sorry" and slams the front door. A car door shuts and said car drives away, sounding like it tears up a portion of the driveway. I shake my head and walk out the door, closing it behind me as well as looking it. Some things never change.

I lock up the house and walk out to the restored garage. My bike glitters in the morning light and a smirk covers my face. This puts the twins' bikes to shame. I straddle the bike and kick the stand up, balancing my weight as I start it and maneuver it out of the garage. It rumbles beneath me as I hit the gas and speed down the road, breaking many road rules on my way. Some things can't be helped.

The chatter of students fills my ears as I pull into the closest parking space. They quieten as I turn my bike off and kick the stand down, climbing off and adjusting my satchel. I run my hand through my hair and look around at the whispering students, my dark eyes searching for the familiar faces of my 'friends'. The bright eyes of the newest Beta meet mine and I can't help the smirk that graces my face, sharpening my features and making my scar seem to pop. His eyes go wide and he all but runs inside, pulling his best friend behind him. They remind me of Scott and myself all those years ago; the Werewolf and the Human.

Just as I am about to walk into the school, hands land on my shoulders and pin me in place. I look up with a confused expression to find flashing red eyes glaring at me, growls barely being withheld. My expression turns furious and I knock the hands away, returning the glare and growling lowly, warning him. He growls in return, but steps back and gives me space.

"What the hell are you?" Scoot growls, eyes returning to normal. "What do you want?"

I grin. "I just want to go to school, McCall. Sorry, Alpha McCall."

"Don't play games with me."

"If I was playing a game, there'd be no way you would know. No matter. There is no game concerning me. I'd be more concerned with those already here. These are dangerous times, and you can't trust anyone. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about."

Like the gullible and self-sacrificing idiot he is, he takes my word for it. His eyes still hold a hue of wariness, but it isn't hard to get rid of. All I am going to have to do is save someone’s life - preferably someone in his Pack. My best bet is his girlfriend, little miss Kitsune herself, Kira Yukimura. She is going to be the easiest to gain trust from. Foxes know when they meet another Fox, and then it's an instant connection and trust. We instantly believe everything the other says. It's not foolish. We can't lie, or we're horrible at lying.


	3. Lunch Scuffles

I spot Theo during lunch and he looks annoyed as hell. I flick a piece of macaroni at him and he jumps, looking at it with disgust. I flick another and he looks up at me. I raise my eyebrows and he motions over to the new Beta and his friend. Following his gaze, my eyes flare before I rein in my anger at the sight before me: Corey is basically curled up under the arm of the former Beast of Gevaudan with a smile on his face.

A growl rumbles in my chest, but I quickly cut it off and feign boredom as every supernatural being looks at me, or in my general direction. I look around as if I am innocent and meet Corey's slightly mortified eyes. I give him a look and his expression hardens. He knows that he is not meant to fall for Mason, but, as it seems, it is too late for that. Corey is going to protect Mason with his life.

Thoughts flash through my mind as I incorporate that into my plans. It can be used to our advantage. I look over at Theo and he instantly smirks. He must be thinking the same thing - use Mason to get to the new Beta.

Hayden walks into the cafeteria with Tracy and Donovan not far behind, and the scent of annoyance, anger, confusion and even a hint of longing fills the air. Hayden and the others barely react, but my gaze sweeps the room until my eyes spot the hunched over Beta with emotions swimming in his eyes. I grin and look back over at Hayden, raising my eyebrows and earning a glare in response. I chuckles and pick at my food, feeling my appetite start to diminish.

"Hey, new kid," an all too familiar female calls, dropping down into the seat next to me. Her strawberry blonde hair falls down her shoulders and stops a hair's breadth from the surface of the table. "What's your name?"

I look at her and give her a smile, watching her eyes go wide at the scar marking my face. "Lydia Martin. The Banshee. I feel special to be greeted by the wailing woman herself."

"Your face.... What happened to you?"

My eyes darken at the memory and Lydia visibly tenses, the colour draining from her face. "That's not a story I'm willing to tell, red. Sorry."

"It's alright. I shouldn't have asked." She shakes her head and then looks back up at me with a smile. "Anyway, you know my name. What's yours?"

"Macklyn. Macklyn O'Brien."

"My, what a strange name," a voice growls, making me freeze. No one told me he was back from London. "A strange name for an eerily familiar person."

Lydia death glares the newcomer. "What do you want, Jackson? This obviously isn't a friendly visit."

"Scott told us about this new supernatural beast. The one that smells of death and blood. I did think that he was lying. Thanks for finally proving me wrong, O'Brien."

I glare up at him and watch as his smug expression completely melts away. Shock replaces it and there is a hint of fear mixed within the tsunami of emotions washing over his face. He steps back as I stand up, his eyes almost wide enough to be saucers. He may be a smug idiot that thinks he is better than everyone, but even he has his fears and peeves. Everyone does. After all, we're only Human. Oh, wait. No I'm not. They are. I am a monstrous force to be reckoned with. Death incarnate. That's a way to think of it. Contrary to popular belief, not all monsters are Human.

"What exactly are you hoping to achieve here, Jackson?" My voice is nearing to a growl, and everyone knows it. "You're messing with someone who has nothing to lose. I'd watch your back if you want to start something."

Jackson visibly gulps. "Look, man, I'm not trying to start anything-"

"Then what are you doing?"

"I-"

"You know what? Just shut up and go away! Go back to your boyfriend and hunt down something to kill, wolf boy!"

A hand clamps around my arm and pulls me in the opposite direction of Jackson. They're pulling me away from my prey! A growl rips its way from me just as we exit the room, the hand tightening to the brink of painful. The air rushes past me and my back collides with a hard surface, the slight bumps telling me that it's somewhere outside. My eyes fly to Theo and I growl. Asshole. I push myself off the wall and watch as everyone instinctively moves into a defensive position. They expect an attack. If they want one, they're going to get one.

Just as I am about to launch myself at them, a loud growl fills my ears and makes my body tense. Alpha. My eyes fly to meet Scott's vibrant red eyes and a loud snarl escapes me. He's trying to make me submit. Stupid Alpha. Foxes don't submit to Wolves. Scott roars again, trying to make me submit, and I wince. Everyone around me except Kira and Lydia are metres away and all but whimpering. They are feeling his True Alpha Power. I roar back at Scott and watch as his eyes return to normal and his facial features do the same.

"What the hell are you?" Scott asks, his voice deadly calm.

My eyes itch and I fight the urge to let the glow. "Something that has left scars on your Pack. One of my kind has been here before. Oh, the pain and chaos he left behind. The lives he took. The families he pulled apart."

A growl sounds from Isaac and a snarl from Ethan. Lydia's eyes go wide as possibly can be, Kira's hand tightens on her belt, and Malia's eyes burn brilliantly, claws digging into her palms. Jackson clenches his jaw and his eyes turn slitted, his pant leg moving as his tail readjusts itself. Scott's eyes glow and his hand clenches at his side. They're so easy to get a rise out of, and so are my Pack. Donovan is growling at Scott warningly, Tracy's eyes are absolutely livid, Josh and Noah have blood dripping from their hands, and even Theo is reacting, his eyes burning golden.

I raise my hands and step back towards my Pack. "Woah. Sorry. I didn't realise it was still such a touchy subject."

Kira's eyes soften. "Macklyn, is it?"

I nod. "Yeah, and you're Kira."

"That's right. Look, it is an extremely touchy subject. We lost two friends that day. Allison and Aiden."

Anger burns in my blood. "I heard there was another."

"Macklyn."

"Stiles, was it? That's his name, is it not?"

Scott growls. "He wasn't a friend. He was my brother."

Kira takes his hand. "Our brother."

Theo's almost inaudible scoff makes me hide a smile. He knows how they truly treated me all those years ago. They're all lying through their teeth. Well, Kira isn't. she physically cannot lie to me; anyone else is a different story. The way their eyes are burning shades of colour and the anger and sadness radiating off them, tells me that they believe what they just told me. Liars. Time to play a little game. The thing about this games is that I have no idea how it is going to play out or end.

"You're lying." My voice is livid. "You can't lie to the trickster. No way."

Kira turns annoyed. "We're not lying."

"You're not. Foxes can't lie to each other."

"What?"

"You've been a Kitsune your whole life and you never realised that you couldn't lie to your mother? That's quite sad, Sanda."

She flushes. "I didn't know what I was, and I never had to lie to her."

I smile, teeth showing. "Oh, Kira. You can do so much more than you think. I can teach you. That is, if your wolf boy doesn't mind."

Scott nods slowly.

Kira grins. "First, you tell me who you really are."

I raise my eyebrow. "Clever, vixen. How'd you figure it out?"

"Your scent."

"Foxes have a better sense of smell than Wolves. Of course. All in due time, vixen."

Lydia stares at me, eyes disbelieving. "Your name isn't 'Macklyn'?"

I laugh. "That's not what she means, red."

"What does she mean?"

"Sanda, come here, will you?"

Kira walks over to me, eyes glowing vibrantly. Mine shimmer in response, running my tongue along my teeth. I pull off my left glove and throw it over my shoulder, cracking my knuckles are she holds up her right in response. Our hands hover only an inch away from each other and the air around them crackles with electricity and silver. An intricate symbol appears on her palm, glowing a bright yellow as it burns into her skin forever. My palm tingles, emitting a bright silver light, my symbol reacting unconsciously. The yellow subsides and a thunderbolt in a tribal design is branding her palm. The luminescent light from my palm fades and reveals a tribal skull.

I entwine my fingers with hers, causing our palms to touch. An undeniably strange sensation flies through me and I grin, a matching expression on Kira's face. All of a sudden, the grin fades, disbelief taking its place. I look her in the eyes and she swallows at the coldness and downright danger in them. She knows how I got my scar, and what happened to me to make me as I am now. Her eyes brim with tears and she lets out a shaking breath, squeezing my hand gently.

"Macklyn, how are you still alive?" Her voice is small. "How are you still sane?"

I clench my jaw. "I was just lucky, I guess."

"It's alright now. You can move on. Holding onto the past only hurts more. Let go, and you won't hurt anymore."

"Thank you, Sanda."

Scott clears his throat. "Sorry to interrupt, but, we have questions. One, what the hell just happened? Two, why do you keep calling her 'Sanda'? Three, what are you talking about?"

Kira smiles. "'Sanda' means 'thunder' in Japanese. It's what I am; a Sanda Kitsune."

Lydia smiles too. "Macklyn and Kira just melded. It makes an unbreakable bond between them. It is because of the low population of Kitsune. Only they can know what it truly symbolises and can do. No one else can know."

I turn to my former best friend. "Your little vixen knows my darkest memory. She knows what happened to me, and how I got my scar. Not even my Pack know."

Scott growls. "You brought your Pack here? How much of a threat do you want to seem?"

"Oh, Scott. I didn't bring them here. They've been here for years."


	4. Seishin and Kukan and the Huntress

Laughter breaks out as soon as we walk into the house. Tracy grips the railing to the stairs as tears begin to run down her face, Donovan having the same problem with his hands braced upon his knees. Josh chuckles and Noah slings his arm over Josh's shoulders, a grin lighting up his face and his eyes bright. Hayden's laughter rockets into my ears, and even Corey has an amused smile on his face. Theo's is different. It's forced. Something is definitely wrong there.

"Theo."

That single word makes his smile vanish. "Stiles."

"What's the matter with you?"

"You melded with their Fox, and told them that we've been here for years. What exactly are you thinking? Are you trying to get us all killed?"

I tilt my head to the side, a malicious grin on my face. "You underestimate me. I do have a plan, Theo. I always do."

"Unless you plan to win little Sanda over and bring her over to us, I don't give two shits." His eyes widen slightly. "That is what you're doing. How's McCall going to react? How's  _she_  going to take it?"

"It is her idea, not mine. As for the wolf boy, kill him if you please. He is of no use to me. Taking Sanda from him will be enough of revenge."

Turning on my heel, I walk up the stairs almost with a skip in my step. Everything is going to plan, and there's no chance for defeat. With the assistance of the spy within my old Pack - the one being I can relate to other than Sanda, they will fall one by one until only Scott McCall is left standing whilst his Pack lies in tatters at his feet, bloodied and beaten. Almost as soon as I enter my room, I catch sight of her draped over the black lounge chair by the window, her dark hair appearing to glimmer in the light.

"You caused quite a mess today, my love," she mockingly admonishes, picking at her nails. "The Pack is in quite the frenzy, and the Alpha himself is barely aware of Sanda's allegiance slowly moving to you."

Dropping my bag onto the floor with no regard for its contents, I walk over to her and lean over the back of the dark lounge chair, running my fingers over her chocolate skin. "That's the plan, dear Zoë. A flurry of distress will allow for the easy taking of their Kitsune, and their Banshee."

"You still want that wailing woman? Why?"

"She will be a great asset to us in the future."

Zoë's dark eyes stare up at me with distrust for a moment, but, when they turn pure white for a second, a smile takes its place and her eyes brighten with delight. "You're telling the truth. Good."

Tugging at her springy hair, I watch it recoil. "Of course I'm telling the truth. Whatever feelings I had for Lydia died when she and McCall attempted to end my life all those years ago."

The door to my room opens. "As much as they may desire to count you as their friend, you were merely the Human who couldn't protect himself from the monsters."

A wide, sadistic grin grows on my face as I look over my shoulder at the girl who just entered my room. Her dark brown hair, pale skin and shimmering eyes betray what she should really be - dead. Yet, here she stands, proud and determined, before mine and Zoë's very eyes. Allison Argent, the girl who ran with wolves instead of following her family's code "we hunt those who hunt us" - creating her own code of "we protect those who cannot protect themselves". She has become what she used to hunt, well, in a way.

Allison is a Bakeneko - a type of Japanese Yōkai, or supernatural creature.

According to its name, it is a cat that has changed into a Yōkai. It is often confused with the Nekomata, another cat-like Yōkai, and the distinction between the two can often be quite ambiguous. The abilities attributed to the Bakeneko in Japan are various, but include shape shifting into Humans, wearing a towel or napkin on the head and dancing, speaking Human words, cursing Humans, manipulating dead people, possessing Humans, and lurking in the mountains and taking Wolves along with them to attack travellers. Some of them are utter lies and myths made by the Humans, but others - such as shape shifting and possessing Humans - are true facts about the Bakeneko.

"Welcome home, Alli," Zoë exclaims, launching up from her seat and dragging the taller female into a hug. "You've been gone all day and it's been hell without someone around."

That comment makes me frown. "Where are Clarissa and Kaleigh? They should still be here, and not be out wandering around Beacon Hills."

Allison almost forces the darker skinned girl to release her as she steps forward. "They were sightseeing, and I followed them in order to keep an eye on them. They're here now if you want to see them."

"Alli, there's no need to be so stiff and formal with me. After all, you're my only remaining friend from our old Pack. You saved my life, and I had you Turned in order to save yours."

Zoë rushes out of the room and off to find Clarissa and Kaleigh, the wooden door slamming shut behind her. Allison sighs, her shoulders sagging, and sits at my desk, placing the point of one of her Chinese Ring Daggers into the wood and turning it on the spot. I follow her movements, anxiety pooling in the depths of my stomach. As much as I have come to trust Allison over the past several years, I have also come to be wary of her whilst a weapon of any kind is clutched in her lithe, practiced fingers.

The reason I've come to trust her is because she has taught me how to fight properly, and how to hold my own against beings stronger than myself. I must admit, the training has become handy over the past few years whilst I was building us a Pack stronger than anything anyone has ever seen. Allison and I have been the main people bringing creatures into this Pack, but Theo and Zoë have also recruited ideal beings as well - two other Kitsune being the prime examples; Clarissa and Kaleigh. They fought against us for weeks, but eventually conceded and became a part of a Pack that can protect them - they've been with us for almost two years, but we are still none the wiser as to which of the thirteen they are.

"Allison, talk to me," I softly suggest, leaning against the black armchair, my hazel eyes pinned on the Bakeneko in front of me. "What's the matter? Did you see him?"

The brunette nods almost imperceptibly, her grip tightening on the Chinese Ring Dagger. "He's moved on so quickly, and with that Fox. How dare he."

"It's been three years."

"That's no excuse!"

"Alli, what if it was Isaac that had moved on?" I almost hiss at her, straightening and glaring down at the seemingly fragile girl. "Would you still feel the same?"

At the mention of her lover's name, tears begin to build in her eyes and I know that I've struck home. "Isaac..."

"I see. You'd be heartbroken if it was Isaac. You're angry because your first love has found another. Is that correct?"

"I still love Scott."

"But not like you love Isaac."

"I..."

"He hasn't moved on, and he has good reason for not having moved on."

Her red-rimmed eyes dart to me in surprise. "What are you saying, Stiles?"

I grin down at her, my hazel eyes turning to a shimmering silver in delight. "Isaac knows you're alive - he has done all along."


	5. Return of the Wolf

Days have passed, and, slowly but surely, the members of McCall's Pack are turning to our side - the winning side. Allison's mood has improved since I informed her that Isaac is aware of her being alive, but she is doubtful that he will be able to love her because she is no longer a Human. To be completely honest, she really has nothing to worry about. Isaac will love and accept her - even if she is a Bakeneko. A dog and a cat. How ironic. I never thought I'd see the day when a Wolf would fall in love with a Hunter, who would later become a cat.

Slowly but surely, Kira has become a spy of sorts within McCall's Pack, but she still remains loyal to her boyfriend and his Pack. Other members such as Mason and Liam are becoming more inclined to join due to the gentle nudging from Corey and Theo, but our main obstacles - Ethan and Jackson - blatantly refuse to have anything to do with anyone outside of McCall's Pack. Malia and Lydia are different stories. They are on the fence more so than Mason and Corey, but haven't outright refused the small attempts to draw them in from Tracy, Clarissa and Kaleigh.

Unlike the other younger members of our Pack, Zoë isn't enrolled at school, and therefore has little idea of what is going on in the final year of high school. Since coming to Beacon Hills with myself, Allison and Theo, Zoë has become shut off from the world outside our Pack House, and almost never steps outside the building. We've all become worried from her reclusiveness, but we have a feeling that it's due to her Kitsune status - a Seishin Kitsune. They can sense the true emotions and nature of anyone and anything around them, and it can take a horrific toll on their mental wellbeing.

"Macklyn," Lydia calls, anger lacing her enchanting voice. "Or should I say-"

I glare at her and she instantly goes quiet. "I'd be quiet if I were you,  _red_. I really don't feel like having to kill you, or anyone else I need."

"You have some explaining to do."

"I am aware, but I will not do it at school where there are prying eyes and ears." I quickly scribble a note and address down on a piece of paper and hand it to the strawberry blonde. "I'll do it in my own time, and not before."

Lydia scoffs almost inaudibly. "Of course. Why would you do any different?"

I watch as she turns on her heel and stalks away, stuffing the piece of paper into her jeans pocket. Her knee high black boots clack against the linoleum floor as she turns the corner, and her light maroon coat flies behind her, the red of her hair complimented by it. She's as beautiful as the day I last saw her three years ago; the day she attempted to kill the Nogitsune - kill me - in order to save me.

Remember how I said that Foxes could lie to one another, or that we are horrible at lying? Well, that's not the case for a Nogitsune. After all, we are tricksters; we must be able to lie fluently without a change in heart rate or breathing, or have any kind of tell. That in itself is how I have been able to lie to everyone - including Zoë, Cassidy and Kaleigh - for the past three years. The one person I haven't been able to lie to is Allison, but I've never had a reason to lie to the brunette girl. I lied to Zoë about my feelings for Lydia, and that was to protect the Banshee from the wrath of a Seishin Kitsune.  

Sighing, I push my notebook and pen into my satchel and slip it over my shoulder before walking out the entry doors. Ignoring the teachers calling for me to come back into the building, I walk into the parking lot and look over at my bike, my footsteps faltering for a second when I see Allison leaning against my motorbike, her arms crossed in front of her chest. Shaking my head, I walk over to the older girl and raise my eyebrow, earning a cheeky smile in response.

"You are playing a dangerous game, Macklyn," Allison muses, pitching her voice slightly higher to avoid being recognised by anyone in the McCall Pack. "What are you intending the outcome to be?"

I merely shrug and climb onto my bike. "Just because you're older than me doesn't mean you need to know everything, Alli."

She laughs and climbs onto the bike behind me, wrapping her arms around my middle as I kick it over and the engine rumbles beneath us. Flicking up the stand, we ride out of the parking lot and onto the street. Weaving our way through the streets of Beacon Hills, we make our way to the outskirts and the giant, formerly rundown mansion we have dubbed as our Pack House. Parking in front of the entry, I cut the engine and we climb off the bike, walking inside and closing the heavy wooden door behind me.

Allison continues to follow me up to my room, not noticing the familiar scent of Wolf wafting in the air. A grin spreads across my face as the scent becomes more pungent in front of my room, and I turn the handle, pushing the door in as I step into the light-filled room. Standing by the window is the familiar curly haired Werewolf we haven't seen for three years, and he is looking straight at Allison. The brunette instantly launches herself into his awaiting arms and begins to sob, clutching his sweater tightly.

"Isaac," Allison whispers brokenly, her voice thick with tears. "I've missed you so much."

Isaac chuckles lowly and nuzzles into the crook of her neck. "I missed you too, Alli."

I lean against the door frame and cross my arms over my chest, smiling at the reunion. "About time you showed up, wolf boy. We've been a bit short-handed trying to rip McCall's Pack apart."

The curly haired teen looks over at me with dark eyes, sniffing the air. "You're different, Stiles. You smell like death. What did they do to you?"

"You were there that night, Isaac. You know  _exactly_  what they did to me."

"I get that they tried to kill the Nogitsune - well, you - but I don't know what really happened to you." 

Gritting my teeth at the sudden surge of memories, I clutch at the wooden door frame beside me, splintering it slightly. At the snapping sound, Allison jerks out of Isaac's arms and rushes over to me, prying my fingers off the splintered wood and almost dragging me over to a chair and forcing me to sit, palm facing up as her nails lengthen. She pulls out the splinters as Isaac watches our interaction with a sort of fascination and shock, not understanding how, when or why we are so close and comfortable with each other after how much of polar opposites we seemed three years ago.

As Allison pulls the splinters free, I regale my story to Isaac, telling him the truth of that night three years ago - the night they attempted to kill or 'change' the Nogitsune in order to 'save' me. I tell the Wolf how, when Scott bit the Nogitsune, the body that they all witnessed crumble was merely a decoy, and that it was still inside me, waiting to make an appearance. I tell him how, when he thought he caught the firefly and walked away, the Nogitsune woke up inside me and fought against Scott, Kira and Lydia until a blow was struck that shattered my life.

My hand trembles as I lift it to trace the ragged scar on my face, feeling an ungodly phantom pain as if it had only just happened. "Kira cut me with her katana, and I heard Lydia scream before I passed out. When I came to, Theo was shaking me, trying to wake me up."

By this point, Isaac is sitting on the black lounge beside Allison, watching me with golden eyes, anger flooding his being. Alongside him, Allison is having slight trouble reigning in her own temper and controlling her brilliant lime green cat eyes, her claws still lengthened from where she had been digging the wood splinters out of my hand.

"I could barely see out of my right eye. I am still surprised that I can see out of it as clearly as I can today, and that it was not permanently damaged, but I suppose that fact is due to the Nogitsune. It has supernatural healing."

Isaac shifts in his seat, flexing his fingers slightly and causing his claws to retract. "So, what you're saying is that you and the Nogitsune aren't one and the same?"

Grinning at the practical question, I recline back in my seat. "I suppose that you could say that, but you could also say that we are the same being. After all, it hasn't left my body in almost four years, and hasn't put up a fight when I use it's abilities for my own desires. My guess is that it's tired. They're over a thousand years old after all."


End file.
